Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Charlotte Elizabeth
Summary: Hermione is having a stressful time of it and need a release. Freds tired of being a fith wheel to his brother and friends. This leads him to search for the woman he's slowly fallen in love with, but when he finds her he sees something that has him glued to the spot and in corpious amounts of pain, but what could it be?


**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

Hermione was no fool to the way in which the world worked. She wasn't an idiot by a long shot, that was for certain. But what she couldn't understand, what she couldn't comprehend was her immense frustration. For weeks it had pestered here, belittling her every thought. She couldn't take it, she needed a release. That's what saw our little book worm holed up in her room this Saturday night. That's what had forced her hand in turning down an invitation for a night on the town.

Her room wasn't dark; in fact it was blindingly bright. It wasn't warm it was freezing. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was the feeling of her finger tips circling pert nipples on shivering pale skin. What mattered was the way it caused her to moan, to bite her bottom lip in pleasure as she tweaked the rouge peaks, twisting them delicately with her fingers. Sure she'd done this plenty of times, but never was she as desperate for release as now. Taking her right hand she dipped her fingers into the cold glass of water by her bed, making sure they were suitably dripping, and then she laid out a wet cold trail from one nipple to the puckered lips of her labia. Her body tensing as the water evaporated leaving cold goose pimpled skin in its wake. Another dip in the cold water and her fingers delved into her wet folds, Hermione screaming out in pleasure of the chilling intrusion, her hips bucking up for greater friction. Slowly she rubbed, two fingers moving over her heated core, catching her clit at regular intervals, eliciting soft mewls from the aroused woman.

Fingers were brought to greet her tongue as she played with her left nipple, her body rose to greet her fingers as the travelled back to her wet folds. Carefully she pushed inside herself her how body moving and shifting as her fingers danced inside her, stroking against her inner walls. She could hear the wet sounds that her vagina made pulsating around her lithe digits. Slowly she pulled her slick fingers from her core dragging the dripping digits across her tense stomach. This was much better than a night out on the town, even if it meant missing out a chance to talk to Fred.

Fred Weasely was bored. He followed his brother out tonight on the promise of seeing his favourite witch but she was a not show. Apparently she felt just as awkward on these couples nights as he did. Sat there while the lucky ones doted on their respected other half, hushed whispers, forbidden temptations and all that rot. He could almost hate Gorge for his stupid predicament.

But as ever Fred Weasely had formed a plan. Saying goodnight to the sickly couples he headed for the pub fire place, a destination other than his not-so-humble abode in mind.

"Number 12 Gimmauld Place"

Immediately Fred was thrown unceremoniously onto the carpet of Hermione's recent home, His audible groan masked by another's throaty moan. Fearing the worst he launched himself up the stairs, but as he approached Hermione's room, the less it sounded like a dangerous situation. Another throaty moan hit the air which was perforated by strong musky arousal. It hit Fred like a brick wall, his previously fear flaccid member not pushing hard against the zipper in his jeans. Carefully now he crept closer, breather moans and heated mewls causing jolts of pain from his persistent penis.

The door was ajar.

Holding his breath he took a peek.

There she was, Hermione Granger, book word extraordinaire, ex-girlfriend of his youngest brother and the woman he had grown to love over the past two years, writhing and bucking as her slickened fingers pumped into her dripping core. Fred could only look on in shock, awe, and lust until a high pitch keening pulled him from his trance. She was masturbating, and masturbating hard. He could hear the wet slapping of her fingers pummelling her vagina from where he was stood like one would hear a train entering a station. Then he felt it, pre cum dribbling down the length of his cock till it ran down the top of his right thigh. His world crashed to reality as the pure pain of his hardened cock pushed against its taught confines.

Fred faced a dilemma, he was certain Hermione hadn't noticed him, so it was perfectly acceptable he could leave. In fact he should leave, this was a private moment she was enjoying, he should't have come. _Bad use of word there Fred! _ But he knew he couldn't, seeing this beauty writhing, fingers inside herself, her own natural lubricant dripping onto her twisted bed sheets. No, he couldn't leave. So his real dilemma, leave himself to suffer in pain with his erect member pressed flush against the most annoying painful invention of mankind or take off his jeans.

Slowly Fred popped the buttons and released the zip, but it wasn't enough, it still hurt. Never taking his eyes off Hermione, at this point he was sure they were glued to her twisting bare body, he stepped out of the jeans.

Now Fred wasn't normally the one to go commando, but this morning he'd been in a rush and had forgone the use of a pair of boxers, and so there he stood, his erect penis sticking out like a pencil stuck in a door. He told himself he should only watch, if he was stuck here like he believed he was he should only watch. Surely it was wrong to do anything else. But wasn't peeping wrong, wasn't watching some woman getter herself off wrong, so surely it wouldn't matter if he had some fun too.

His large hands twitched, straying towards his cock, the pre cum still leaking, flowing down in a small rivulet of sperm. Then he began to pump, visualizing Hermione squirming under him as his throbbing cock took the place of her small digits. He could imagine her screaming is pleasure as he entered her tight core slick against his rock hard member. Her deep throaty moans as he moved inside her. Her mewls as he played with the nipples, or the look as they bounced in time with his thrusts. He felt like he was in heaven.

The years spent on the run with Harry had given her many talents, this was how she knew she was being watched. The deep rumble and sharp intakes of breath was how she knew it was Fred. Only Fred's voice could send jolts to the muscles in her stomach causing them to tense with a build up of pressure. She'd fallen in love with this heartfelt prankster and by god if he wanted to watch he could watch. She had no qualms about this man watching her come apart with only the use of her own fingers, in fact she revelled in it.

She could feel the pressure building, that pressure that seemed to last for decades, the intense pleasure that almost had her pull her fingers away from her folds for fear of the feeling that would come. She flicked her clit, her fingers almost a blur and then she came, she came so hard and so suddenly that she screamed, causing Fred to stop his ministrations to watch as Hermione's body convulsed, her legs shaking, her nails clawing into the sheets, while her pussy throbbed, squirting out onto the bed sheets several times, her orgasm ending with her creamy cum spilling from her vagina.

Fred had never seen something so primal, so beautiful, so sexy in his life before. Sure his fair share of female partners had squirted for him before but never had he been so turned on by it before now. This beautiful woman had truly come undone before him and he stood there mouth agape at the purely primal site.

"Fred..."

_So that's my first M rated fanfic for you, I hope you enjoy it. To be continued perhaps... tell me what you think. Anyways I think I need to ummm go to sleep now... yep definitely go to sleep. _

_Oh and before I go if you really enjoyed it and want me to write another one with different characters (Non HP characters included) just drop me an idea via Review and I'll see what I can do. _

_Love Charlotte xx_


End file.
